An offshore drilling rig (also referred to as mobile offshore drilling unit (MODU)) typically includes a self-contained electric power system, often referred to as a “microgrid,” to power a variety of electric loads on the drilling rig. Examples of such loads include drawworks, winches, hydraulic power units (HPUs), electric thrusters, mud pumps, top drives, rotary tables, dynamic braking systems, cement pumps, cranes and peripheral electrical loads. Some of these electric loads are relatively constant. For example, lighting, HVAC (heating, ventilation and air conditioning), pumps, agitators, mixers, and air compressors commonly present a base load of approximately one to five megawatts (MW). Mud pumps, top drives, and rotary tables may also present a relatively constant electric load.
On the other hand, some significant electric loads on an offshore drilling rig may be very dynamic. For instance, drawworks, winches, thrusters, cranes and HPUs present highly variable loads with peak power demands that are, for example, two to three times larger than typical base loads. As one particular example, some drawworks have a load requirement that can vary by up to ten MW in less than twenty seconds and that can ramp up from zero to about seven MW in less than two seconds. As another example, each thruster on a drilling rig may represent a maximum load of around five MW, and a typical drilling rig may have six to eight thrusters, resulting in a total thruster maximum load of over thirty MW. Each thruster may ramp up to its maximum load in approximately ten to twenty seconds, and multiple thrusters may be activated at once. Thrusters may therefore present a very large transient load on a drilling rig. Consequentially, an offshore drilling rig's microgrid must support significant transient, as well as steady-state, electric loads. Additionally, an offshore drilling rig's microgrid must be highly reliable since an electric power failure or “blackout” may have catastrophic consequences, including loss of life, significant environmental damage, and large economic loss.
AC combustion generators or “gensets” are commonly used to provide electric power in a microgrid. These generators require significant time to start-up, and these generators cannot quickly respond to load changes due to their large inertia. Consequently, these generators are conventionally operated with large “spinning reserve,” i.e., spare generating capacity of operating generators, to support load increases, as well as to ensure sufficient generator capacity in case of a single generator failure. Supercapacitors are typically also provided to support transient loads, especially large load decreases. Battery storage subsystems are sometimes provided to supply power for a limited time in the event of complete generator failure. Battery storage subsystems, however, respond relatively slowing to transients loads, and therefore, supercapacitors are needed to supplement a battery storage system.